footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Football Conference 2010-11
The 2010–11 Football Conference season will be the seventh season with the Conference (consisting of three divisions) and the thirty-second season overall. The Conference covers the top two levels of Non-League football in England. The Conference National is the fifth highest level of the overall pyramid, whilst the Conference North and Conference South exist at the sixth level. The top team and the winner of the playoff of the National division were promoted to Football League Two, while the bottom four were relegated to the North or South divisions. The champions of the North and South divisions were promoted to the National division, alongside the play-off winners from each division. The bottom three in each of the North and South divisions were relegated to the premier divisions of the Northern Premier League, Isthmian League or Southern League. For sponsorship reasons, the Conference National is referred to as the Blue Square Bet Premier. Conference National A total of 24 teams will contest the division, including 18 sides from last season, two relegated from the Football League Two, two promoted from the Conference North and two promoted from the Conference South. Promotion and relegation Teams promoted from Conference North 2009-10 * Southport * Fleetwood Town Teams promoted from Conference South 2009-10 * Newport County * Bath City Teams relegated from Football League Two 2009-10 * Darlington * Grimsby Town League table |nt=*Kidderminster Harriers and Histon were deducted five points for submitting misleading financial information. †Rushden & Diamonds were deducted five points for submitting misleading financial information and subsequently expelled from the Football Conference on 11 June 2011. Southport were reprieved from relegation. #Kettering Town were deducted two points for fielding an ineligible player.|date=August 2013}} Playoffs Semifinals Mohamed |stadium= Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood |attendance= 4,112 |referee= Nick Kinseley }} Kedwell Jolley Mulley |goals2=Seddon |stadium=Kingsmeadow, Kingston upon Thames |attendance=4,538 |referee=Andy Madley }} AFC Wimbledon won 8 – 1 on aggregate. ---- Gnakpa Asafu-Adjaye |stadium= Racecourse Ground, Wrexham |attendance= 7,211 |referee= Stephen Martin }} J. Walker |goals2=Mangan |stadium=Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance=9,078 |referee=Carl Berry }} Luton Town won 5 – 1 on aggregate. ---- Final L. Moore Mohamed Yakubu Kedwell |penaltyscore=4 – 3 |penalties2= Lawless Pilkington Newton Walker Howells }} Stadia and locations Results Conference North A total of 22 teams will contest the division, including 18 sides who competed in the 2009-10 season, one transferred from the Conference South and three promoted from the lower leagues. Promotion and relegation Teams promoted from Northern Premier League 2009–10 * Guiseley * Boston United Teams promoted from Southern Football League Premier Division 2009-10 * Nuneaton Town Teams transferred from Conference South 2009-10 * Worcester City League table Playoffs Semifinals |goals2= Trainer |stadium= Liberty Way, Nuneaton |attendance=2,089 |referee=Anthony R. Tankard }} Newton |goals2=Spencer |stadium= New Bucks Head, Telford |attendance= |referee= }} AFC Telford won 3 – 2 on aggregate. ---- |stadium= Nethermoor Park, Guiseley |attendance=1,002 |referee=Andy Newell }} Church Davidson |goals2= Rothery Stamp |stadium=York Street, Boston |attendance=2,640 |referee=Matthew Walsh |penalties1=Church Sleath Jelliman Boyes Dudfield |penaltyscore=2 – 3 |penalties2= Walshaw Stamp Boshell Toulson Peyton }} Guiseley 3 – 3 Boston United on aggregate. Guiseley won 3 – 2 on penalties. ---- Final Murray Trainer |goals2=Walshaw Stamp |stadium=New Bucks Head, Telford |attendance=5,436 |referee=Darren England }} Stadia and locations Results Conference South A total of 22 teams will contest the division, including 18 previously competing sides, one relegated from the Conference National and three promoted from the lower leagues. Promotion and relegation Teams promoted from Isthmian League Premier Division 2009-10 * Dartford * Boreham Wood Teams promoted from Southern League Premier Division 2009-10 * Farnborough Teams relegated from Conference National 2009-10 * Ebbsfleet United League table Playoffs Semifinals |stadium= Kingfield Stadium, Woking |attendance=2,726 |referee= }} |goals2= Hammond |stadium= Rushmoor Stadium, Farnborough |attendance=2,137 |referee= }} Farnborough won 2 – 1 on aggregate. ---- |goals2= West Shakes |stadium= Melbourne Stadium, Chelmsford |attendance=1,701 |referee=Colin Lymer }} |goals2= Gray |stadium= Stonebridge Road, Northfleet |attendance=1,538 |referee= }} Ebbsfleet United won 6 – 2 on aggregate. ---- Final Booth |goals2=West Shakes Willock |stadium=Rushmoor Stadium, Farnborough |attendance=4,267 |referee=Lee Swabey }} Stadia and locations Results External links Category:Football Conference seasons